


Ménage à trois

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @sandlee44 I would like a Bela x Reader x Dean story added to your other character list. I loved Bela and thought she and Dean should have hooked up





	Ménage à trois

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @sandlee44 I would like a Bela x Reader x Dean story added to your other character list. I loved Bela and thought she and Dean should have hooked up

Dean made you giggle as he leaned you back, giving him a perfect view of your cleavage. You were currently working a case which required the two of you to get all dolled up. And boy was your boyfriend in love with it. You’d allowed him to pick out your dress and accessories. You were in a floor length black gown. 

With that, he chose a simple necklace that brought his eyesight to your chest, earrings that matched, and a bracelet. For heels, you picked simple black ones. Your hair was left in loose curls, your make up reminiscent of the 1940s.

Getting all dressed up wasn’t something you were able to do a lot in your line of work, so you cherished when you could. Especially when it made those gorgeous green eyes devour you like that. You smiled up at him as the two of you moved around the dance floor, his arm lovingly around your waist. “You’re the most beautiful woman in here.” He smiled at you.

“You’re already getting laid, Dean. No need to sweet talk me.” You teased. “Although, I _must_ say, I do like the sight of you all cleaned up like this.”

“I agree. He _does_ look rather dashing.” A very beautiful woman with a British accent came over. “My name’s Bela. An old acquaintance of Dean here. It’s been too long.” She smiled at him. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to this _ravishing_ woman?”

You blushed as her eyes looked you over. “I’m Y/N, Dean’s girlfriend.” You smiled at her.

Her eyes seemed to scream trouble, and you wanted in on it. “Well, Y/N, I _do_ hope I’ll be seeing more of you.” She winked as she walked off.

Dean pulled you close to him and looked down at you, smirking. “You think she’s hot, don’t you?” He chuckled.

“How could I _not_?” You replied bashfully.

Leaning down, his lips brushed your ear. “Go upstairs to the study, I’m going to give you _exactly_ what I know you want tonight.” He breathed in your ear, making you whimper. “You do want your tongue on her dripping pussy while I pound into you, right?” You felt him smirking, knowing the effect he was having. Pulling away, he smiled. “I’ll be there shortly, sweetheart.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and wandered off to find the British beauty.

It wouldn’t be the first time that you’d shared a woman with Dean, and it wouldn’t be the last. However, that accent turned you on like nobody’s business. You watched him walk away for a moment, biting your lip at the view before you made your way up the stairs. No one batted an eye at you, as they had all seen you mingling and dancing all night.

You slipped quietly into the study, growing wetter at with the anticipation of what was to come. Sitting on the edge of the desk, you watched the door, willing it to open. Finally, Dean stepped in, Bela with him. “I was wondering when you’d get here.” You smiled as Dean locked the doors.

Bela smirked at you. “Like I’d turn down an invitation like _this_.” She told you, setting her clutch down on a small side table. “First, I think we need to get you out of all those layers.”

“I think I’d like to help with that.” Dean grinned, moving towards you. His hands moved you away from the desk enough for him to get behind you. He moved your hair to the side, his lips brushing against your neck as he slowly started to unzip your dress.

Reaching around the back of Bela’s neck, you pulled her into a rough kiss, eager to feel her skin against yours. Your free hand moved down her bare back to the curve of her ass, gripping it. As Dean pulled your zipper down, his lips followed it. Once it was all the way down, his warm hands slipped under the shoulders of your dress, his teeth grazing your neck. “Dean.” You breathed against Bela’s lips before your hands moved to find her zipper. Finding none, you smirked. Your hands moved up to the top of her dress, pulling it forward.

Bela stopped you, pulling away. A devious smirk on her face as she slowly removed her dress, her eyes following the fabric of yours as it billowed to the floor around your feet. You let out a groan when you saw that she wasn’t wearing anything under her dress.

Dean’s hands gripped your hips, grinding against your ass, allowing you to feel his erection. “I want to watch first.” Bela licked her lips. “I bet she looks positively _amazing_ when she cums.”

Dean chuckled. “She sounds even better.” He said against your skin, his eyes meeting hers. “And tastes like you wouldn’t fucking _believe_.”

You whimpered, rolling your hips, grinding against him. He moved out from behind you, pulling your underwear down and tossing them to Bela. “How do  you want me, Dean?” You breathed.

“Lean on the desk, baby. Grip the edges.” He smirked, moving to his knees as you did as he said. Gently, he spread your legs, kissing up your inner thigh. Your eyes moved to where Bela was and you saw her sitting in a chair, legs spread. Her fingers were teasing her slit, and you could see from where you were that she was drenched. 

Your train of thought was cut short when Dean’s tongue moved through your folds. “Dean!” You gasped. His hands gripped your thighs, holding you in place. Your head fell back as he buried his face between your legs. Knowing that time was limited, he didn’t intend to waste a single moment. Sucking your clit gently, he moaned against you.

One of your hands went to his hair, giving it a slight tug. “You’re right. She does sound even better.” Bela breathed, causing you to look over. She spread the lips of her pussy with her index and middle finger of her left hand, giving you the perfect view. The middle two fingers of  her right hand were rubbing her clit slowly. She bit her lip as your eyes met hers. “Make her scream for you, Dean.” She moaned, curling her fingers into her entrance.

Dean looked up at you, groaning at how you watched Bela pleasure herself. “Fuck, Dean!” You held him tight to your cunt, trying your best to grind on his face as you came.

Your chest was heaving as you eased up on his hair. You gripped the back of his head, pulling him up into a deep kiss. “I believe that there was a better place you wanted your face tonight, baby.” His eyes met yours as his lips brushed yours.

Grinning, you nipped his bottom lip. “You have no fucking idea.”

You slipped off the desk, and moved to all fours. Dean groaned, palming himself, as you crawled towards Bela. She bit her lip, feeling much like your prey. “Make me cum all over that gorgeous face.” She smirked at you, pulling her fingers from her and sucking them clean.

“Oh, I plan on it.” You replied, teasing her with the very tip of your tongue. “Don’t hold back on me, either.” Getting into a comfortable position, you flattened your tongue against her, going from her entrance to her clit slowly.

“I never fucking get tired of seeing my girl’s face buried between a gorgeous set of legs.” He licked his lips, and you heard his coat hit the desk. The sound of his zipper was quickly drowned out by Bela’s whimpers.

You smiled against her cunt, slipping your tongue into her entrance. She tasted incredible. You’d have to get her number. Dean knelt behind you, shoving his pants to his thighs. His hand ran up your back as he moved his tip through your juices. “Fuck me, Dean!” You begged from between her legs.

He slid into you, enjoying how your heat felt. His hands gripped your hips as he pulled back before thrusting forward. With each thrust, you moaned against Bela, sending pleasure through her.

Your tongue was on her clit as you slipped two fingers into her. “Right there!” Her fingers tangled in your hair as she fought to keep her legs on the arms of the chair. Her head fell back, wanton moans slipping from her red lips, mixed with profanities that gave you a confidence boost.

Dean knew he wouldn’t last. He never did when he watched you eat a girl out like you were starving. The noises alone did him in. As his thrusts became more erratic, you closed  your eyes, fucking Bela with your fingers, determined.

As Dean buried himself deep inside you, filling you with his hot cum, you cried out, clenching around his cock.

She pulled your hair, her head moving so that she could watch you. “Fuck, yes. So good.” She panted before screaming your name, clenching around your fingers, her legs coming down.

Feeling Dean slowly pull out of you, his cum dripping down his legs, you slowed your tongue, your fingers leaving her cunt. “Here, Dean.” You held out your fingers for him. Her eyes watched as he sucked your fingers clean. “Can we keep her?” You pouted. 

“My baby want a new pet?” He smirked. “Ask her.”

Your eyes met hers. “What do you say? Wanna be my play mate?” You grinned.

Bela licked her lips. “I’m not done with you now.”  


End file.
